


Mince Pie's

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 24 Days of Marvel [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, laughing, mince pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Peggy is feeling the Christmas spirit and she gets Steve to help her make Mince Pie's





	Mince Pie's

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Peggy and after serum Steve modern AU

Steve groaned and turned away from the sun that had spilled over his face. His arm reached out to find the warm body that usually lay next to him, only to be met with cold sheets. He looked at the space with a confused expression,   
“Peggy?” His voice was rough from sleep.   
Receiving no answer, Steve got up and headed to the kitchen.   
Standing at the counter surrounded by cooking supplies and reading a cook book was Peggy, wearing one of Steve’s shirts over her underwear.   
The radio was playing softly.   
Steve leant against the doorway and smiled at the sight before him.  
“Are you just going to stand there staring at me all day, or are you going to help me?” Peggy asked playfully.   
“It depends on what I’m going to be helping you with,” Steve replied walking over to wrap his arms around her, dropping a kiss on her shoulder.   
“Making some mince pies,” Peggy said with a smile.   
“Mm sounds good,” Steve hummed, arms tightening slightly.   
“Good, then we can get started,” Peggy beamed.   
“No, no, no,” Steve protested lightly, gently pulling her away from the counter.  
“Steve what are you doing?” Peggy laughed.   
“Breakfast and cuddles first,” Steve smiled, turning Peggy to face him, “and a good morning kiss,” he whispered, pressing their lips together.   
Peggy smiled and wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck, deepening the kiss. 

After breakfast the two of them got started on the Mince Pies.   
Peggy made the dough, cut the circles and placed them in the tin, Steve filled them and put circles of dough on top before placing them in the oven.   
As they worked the two chatted and laughed, the radio playing Christmas songs in the background.   
“On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree,” Steve sang under his breath, Peggy smiled.  
“On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree,” she sang.   
Steve grabbed Peggy’s hand and proceeded to dance around the kitchen as they sang along to the rest of the song, huge smiles on their faces. 

Steve lifted Peggy bridal smile and spun around, both of them laughing. Steve came to a stop and stood smiling softly at the woman in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck.   
“What?” Peggy asked with a smile.  
“You’re just so beautiful,” Steve whispered.   
Peggy grinned and leaned forward catching Steve’s lip in a soft kiss. Smiling into the kiss Steve pulled Peggy closer, deepening the kiss.   
The two of them jumped apart as the timer went off, chuckling Steve set Peggy down and went over to the oven.   
Grabbing the oven gloves he pulled out a tin of perfectly cooked Mince Pies, smiling as he placed them on a cooling rack.   
Peggy came up behind Steve and hugged him,  
“Mm they look great,” she smiled.   
“They do,” Steve agreed, “we should give some to the others.”   
“Good idea,” Peggy agreed and grabbed some extra containers from the cupboard, the two of them filled them with half a dozen Mince Pies. 

“And done,” Steve announced, snapping closed the lid on the last container.   
“Now to wash up,” Peggy said heading over to the sink.   
“Oh hell no,” Steve said lifting Peggy into his arms, her arms and legs wrapping around him as she laughed.  
“Steve, what are you doing? We have washing up to do,” she said, trying to hold back her grin.  
“The washing up can wait. You’re in one of my shirts and I’ve been holding myself back all day,” he explained, “So you’re coming with me to the bedroom.”   
With that he headed to the bedroom, a giggling Peggy in his arms.


End file.
